batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Dark Knight Rises
Third film ? has anyone actually officially said anything about a third film in the first place ? The cast are contracted for three films and scriptwriters have hinted at the third, and Nolan has said he will direct three batman films and thats it. But it hasnt actually gone into production and no official sources have announced it but there are rumours about it. Doomlurker 22:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Johnny Depp wtf? I heard that Christopher Nolan was not committed to another sequel, and that if he wanted to, he would do it. Heh, I would sit back and collect the dough from The Dark Knight if I were him. I'm not so sure that they can make a movie anywhere as good as that, anymore. But hey, I'd be up for it. Someone let me know, as I'm not familiar with the Riddler that much: Is he British, or something? I've seen one of the tentative actors was a guy in Harry Potter, and Johnny Depp was rumored to be him, as well. Those guys are British. *The riddler is not british and neither is johnny depp ! 22:51, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :*besides, if they can do a convincing american accent (not a problem for Depp) then its not a problem and the director may not want them too. Doomlurker 22:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Batman 3 Villains. I personally hope Christopher Nolan goes through with making a sequel for the Dark Knight and that he makes it even better than his previous Batman films. I would like to see The Penguin comes in the sequel to the Dark Knight but with a different dialogue, motives and history. I would also like to see the return of Ra's al Ghul since they never said anything about Nolan's version being immortal. Also it would be interesting to see Talia al Ghul in it if Ra's returns. --Wolf master 13:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Talia al Guhl ? good lord that would be a piece of **** 14:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *It would. I would want the Riddler and Two-Face, maybe Hush. --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 13:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *I've just recently found out that Catwoman is going to be in it and that Gary Oldman has confirmed that the Riddler will be in the maybe next sequel to the Dark Knight.--Wolf master 14:36, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *add a source to that and we'll decide on what to put. Also don't change the title to a rumoured title, it remains Batman 3 until a title is confirmed. Doomlurker 15:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I've looked deeper into the Catwoman and Riddler situation and it ends up that Catwoman is just a rumour but Riddler, Nolan is not giving an answear to according to this article link title--Wolf master 14:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I've just found this website that might have real poster for the sequel (please read the article). link title--Wolf master 14:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) *It must be fake. Why would they call it Gotham Knights? And no Catwoman or Penguin: http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/movies/a109540/batman-scribe-rules-out-penguin-catwoman.html?rss --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 14:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) *Who put the Penguin and Catwoman on the cast members list because it's been confirmed that Nolan has no interest in having those characters.--Wolf master 21:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *Who keeps on putting Penguin on the villains list? Why is every one putting penguin on the list? How many times do I have to say this Penguin is not going to be in the possible sequel. So stop putting Penguin on the list!--Wolf master 16:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) *Who is put Joker as one of the rumoured villains? He can't be the next villian now that Heath Ledger is dead.--Wolf master 16:24, 29 August 2008 (UTC) **Two things. I was the one who kept saying to stop putting them on the list. Second, archived footage I guess. --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 16:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Rubbish about posters Whoever thinks that a sequel is unlikely due to lack of posters doesn't know the film industry. Just think it took 3/4 years for them to make a sequel to Batman Begins (2005), which was The Dark Knight (2008), they're not going to make a sequel straight away these things take time. If it takes another 3 years for a sequel to be released so be it but no poster does NOT mean a sequel is unlikely. --Doomlurker 22:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Batman 3 Villains Part 2 To the recent issue of the new rumored villians section on the third Batman film page that section is for villians that have been rumored to possibly making appearance in the third Batman Film. I was the one who created that section and I was the one who put the first list of rumored villians. Any rumored villians can be put on the list as long as you put a link or some kind of source information on letting us know how you came accross this information the villian does not have to be confirmed to be aloud on that list it is just being talked about and the idea of that villian is just being developed for a possible villian in the third film. Now as to the list of villians I listed on my first list when I created that section on that page was Catwoman, The Penguin, The Riddler, Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart), and The Joker (Heath Ledger) rumored archive footage or a new actor. If anyone wants to send me a message asking me why I put those villians down when I first created the section rumored villians on the third Batman Film page or simple give there opion on the issue of possible villians in the third Batman Film or they simply want to talk about something I'm willing to hear your messages and what you have to say so I hope this helps anyone who was wondering why certain villians were put on the rumored villian section. From Rod12 *http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/movies/a109540/batman-scribe-rules-out-penguin-catwoman.html?rss Bye-bye Catwoman and Penguin! Thats good enough proof for me so no Penguin and no Catwoman coming from the word of David S. Goyer I'll add the link if its not already added to the third Batman Film page. Thanks for sending the link User:EggHead I thank you for leting me see the source. From Rod12 Two-Face can not be in the third film because he dies in the dark knight.--Wolf master 19:13, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Batman 3 Villains Part 3 Alright, we all have our opinions of who ought to be the villains in the next (hopefully Nolan) Batman film. So lets all get it off our chests. I'll start: *If Chris only wants to do 3 films, than I think the third and final should feature Bane, portrayed by Javier Bardem, and Azrael, following the Knightfall story arc. I think the film would be better off as the fifth or sixth in the series, so more villains could be introduced to reprise in Knightfall (why not go ahead and call the movie that.) -BlarJotunn 04:21, 31 August 2008 (PDT) *This is not an opinionated article, it is created by facts. I dont even think it should exsist, IMO. --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 12:58, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *Can someone tell me how to protect the Batman 3 rumored villains section please!--Wolf master 18:20, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *'RIGHT! WHO PUT CATWOMAN'S NAME ON THE CAST LIST AGAIN!'--Wolf master 19:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Deletion I nominate this article for deletion because people will keep changing it and it hasnt even been confirmed it shouldnt exsist yet until we have a confirmed title or something. --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 17:51, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Rumored Titles and Villains Now lately we have not been given a 100% true to God titles and to be honest I don't think will get any until Nolan has confirmed he will make a new film. So I am going to delete any titles that don't have any sources or links attached to it for proof that it is real. Now with the Rumored Villains I do not want to see Catwoman's, Penguin's or Joker's name on that section again! It is really getting out of control and if I see those names agian I will delete them.--Wolf master 18:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Oh one more thing should I delete the Joker's name off the cast list?--Wolf master 18:46, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Well if your arguement is that none have been 100% sure on this matter then should you not delete the whole article ? as such i will add the rumoured titles to the page again and there have been rumours of heath's archive footage so i suggest it stays. 19:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Just delete this article! --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 20:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) FANON All just fanboy wishes, any title or proposed villains should be deleted. 21:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) =To Delete or not to delete decision time (Doomlurker 20:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC))= -Votes for deletion here: *--Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 21:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Getting f*cking sick of it *If all the nonsense could be denied, with just the basic info that a movie's coming this would be alright, but right now I'm very surprised all the fanboy wishes are allowed to stay. It's dishonest information. 22:34, 3 September 2008 (UTC) * * * * -Votes against deletion here: * 21:27, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *Rod12 *User:Wolf master--Wolf master 19:43, 2 September 2008 (UTC) * * votes **uh does my vote count ? 20:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *all votes count just add it under for or against Doomlurker 21:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) rumoured title will everyone please stop deleting the rumoured title : The Night The Batman Broke ? 19:37, 2 September 2008 (UTC) WARNING What is the point of the WARNING against editing rumoured areas i mean the whole article is a rumour ! 21:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC)